The Other Side of Truth Seaqul to FMA & MA
by Twins Rule Their World
Summary: Edward Elric and Gwen Roth are back and at large in this strange world called Germany.Now that both of them have found eachother, how will they get back to their world were their familys are waiting? Edxoc Sqeual to Fullmetal and Midnight Alchemist!
1. Welcome to Germany!

"Gwyneth! Are you gonna get out here or not? The trucks leaving!" My friend calls. I smile, "Oh you idiot I told you it's just Gwen!" We laugh as we sit on the truck with the other gypsies. We all start laughing at something and I look down at Lucy. "This is just temporary dear I promise, we'll go back and see Gracia and Rachael tonight I just wanted to see this rocket and these are friends of mine. So they don't mind us coming," I pick my voice up a little louder, "Besides, Kristi still owes me from saving her butt!" We all start laughing again as Kristi just sighs.

My name is Gwenivear Roth. I lived in Central, Amersties until I died for my best friend who I just happened to be in love with. Once inside the Gates I saved my brother by taking his place and coming here. As punishment, as a dream, as something else? I haven't really figured that out yet… Lucy, who used to be a Homunglious until Father killed her, and she came here with Rage, who in this world instead of her Homunglious name, is actually Rachael. I smile looking down at the ten year old swinging her feet. I shake my head, "So it was only a week after you two came that I arrived?" She nods, "That's right. I guess its cause… you died didn't you Gwennie?" I still hadn't told them how I ended up here. I look away, "I'll tell you later."

"Lara, I think someone's up there!" I say leaning over who used to be Lust in my world and pointing ahead. She says something to the man who I know was Scar and we pull over. "Need a ride?" he asks nicely. "Yes and why teak you we were just on our way to the fair." A polite male voice says. They hop on but Lucy and I were having a nothing fight going back and forth about something playfully when Scar says he has to change the tire.

"So Gwyneth, are you singing today?" I sweat drop. "Eh no sorry girl but my throat hurts to bad to." They all give me an 'AWWWW~!' and I lightly smile. "Well when you sing it's like you see straight threw people it's so weird sometimes!" One comments. I laugh, "I've seen stranger believe me!" I said winking at Lucy who giggles like crazy. I smile and fluffy her hair. "Can you actually see _threw _people?" The polite boy asks. I look at the sky, my headdress hiding my face, "Well it's like their not their sometimes…" The other one hits his arm, "Cut it out! Do you know how unscientific that is?" I sharply turn my head around because I know that voice. I turn so fats I fall off of the rail and flip over the side. He polite one leans over, "Uh Miss are you oaky!" Lucy takes her head dress off, "Gwennie? Did you hit your head again?" The oh-so-familiar voice says, "GWENNIE? Hey kid just what do you think your pulling!" She helps me back up.

I finally look over to see a boy with close cropped brown blonde hair and big blue eyes. The one next to him has his honey blonde hair in a ponytail; his golden eyes scan the country side as we go by. He's even a bit taller with a brown jacket, brown pants and a shirt to match. I start crying and the others look at me. "Gwen are you okay? You must've really taken some fall!" I look over to Lucy, "You see it too right? He looks just like Edward?" I say still crying. She nods and says, "So what are your names." "Well I'm Alphonse Hedrick and this is Edward Elric." The truck stops at the fair at I take my headdress off still crying I jump down, "Luc I'm gonna be sick!" I call running off.

"Hey girl, you can't be back here scientist only!" I look up, "Sorry officers I'm just lost and trying to find my little sister." "Well get out from back here!" "Yes sirs," I say walking off. I hear Kristi talking with what sounds like a couple of men. "-Ad Gwyneth is not for sale! You may not sell her she doesn't even belong with this section, just our sistering one." "Oh, then we can arrest her." Kristi curses at them and I jet off back to the truck. I dive under the covering and stay there. "I don't think much is under there what ever you're looking for," the Ed replica calls out to me. I say back threw the sheets, "I'm not looking I'm hiding from some bid scary guys trying to arrest me for no reason." "Well come out from under there its okay." I take the covering off and our faces meet about two inches away. He holds his breath, "Gwennie?" I smile, "Hiya~!" He looks skeptical, "How do I know it really you?" "When we were little Al fell into a pond and I tried to make a bridge out of Alchemy and failed really bad until you and Knox stepped in. How do I know you're the real Eddie-kun?" He smiles at me, "Right after the further threatened to kill us for finding out the truth I told you I loved you outside Central Command." I blink once, twice, and then I beam at him. I hug him, "I missed you so much! What happened how did you get here!" "Gwyneth Roth!" Edward looks at me, "Lets save your butt from these stupid guards first!"


	2. Reunion with a song

**(AN- the song Gwen sings is the English version of Let it All Out. Fullmetal Alchemist 3rd closing song.)**

The three guards glare at Edward who's hiding me behind him. "Just give us the girl." One commands crossly. Edward laughs a little to where only we ca hear it. "I just got her back so she's not going without a fight." The start to raise their guns but Ed jumps beside me and claps. They look at him funny and he says, "Sorry, old habit." They start to fire but we dash off. "Lucy!" I call as we run. I barely see the top of her head. "I see her let's go!" I go over, "Hey Luc dome on we're leavening with Edward and Alphonse okay?" She nods and goes with me back over to Edward. Alphonse Hedrick, know I understand why Ed stays with him… He looks so much like Alphonse. "Let's go come on!" Lucy shouts pointing back to the guards. And the four of us take off running.

***Shamballa. Knox's POV* **

I walk over to Alphonse. "Hey you ready?" He nods. We start to walk out of Winery's when she calls back, "Be safe!" We wave at her, "We'll try!" So, I'm Knox Roth. My little sister, by almost a minute, tried Human Transmutation on our older brother. But, it didn't work, because nothing Alchemy could product would ever equal a soul.

Alchemy, the science of deconstructing, reconstructing, and making matter into a new substance... the dream we once held onto. They call me the Daylight Alchemist, and I was informed that when Gwen was alive she was the Midnight Alchemist before she went rouge. At least people will tell us about her, now Edward's a different story. When Al's around no one will say anything. I guess it's because he can't remember much of those years he spent with Edward and Gwen. I was told she died, heck I SAW her inside the Gates but I've never told anyone that. And the only reason is some where, some how; I know with all my heart she's alive. I just know she is.

Alphonse talks about having dreams where he's in a different world with Edward and he has a bad cough like our Teacher. Al introduced me to Izumy before she died and she trained us. I can't help but wonder what if it's not a dream? What if it's real and their alive and well? Gwen you idiot, if only you'd come with me…

***Germany. Ed's POV* **

We had arrived back at Garcia's but by now it was late and Gwen was putting Lucy to sleep. I look out the window and then back at her threw the doorway. But I doubt she knew I was listening to them, "Sorry Luc did you say something?" Gwen asks sweetly as she turns back to Lucy. She nods, "Do you think we'll get back home?" "With all my heart and soul." "Do you still love all of us, even though we're in a different world?" Gwen pauses and sits back looking at her, "Lucy eve if we were in a different GALAXY I would love all of you just the same." Lucy smiles up at her. "Can you sing to me?" Gwen sits on the floor by the bed facing the window. "Y-you want me to sing?" She nods, "Yeah the others said you were really good~." Gwen stays quite for awhile but nods, "Okay:

_Let it all out, let it all out.  
You don't have to act so brave.  
The graffiti flower that someone painted on the wall sways._

Nobody knows who their real selves are.  
Losing and finding things in the middle of this long, long road.  
There are days where we feel alone and we feel like crying, but...

Change these tears and this pain into stars.  
Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow.  
I may lose my way a little.  
But together, we'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly.

Let it all out, let it all out.  
I'm so full of weaknesses.  
Because I've met you, it's alright to not be good enough.

Uh-uh!

What will happen "for certain"? That's what I want to know.  
I hid a small knife in my sock.  
It always hurt more to put on a brave face and lie.

It's really frightening, but regardless we'll keep on living.  
The wind gently caresses your smiling face.  
We'll hold out our small hands and together.  
We'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly.

What should I do if I misjudge what is right?  
If sad things are what's right, should I just accept it?  
I thought I was lost, but then I knew you.  
I really am glad that you're here.

Change these tears and this pain into stars.  
Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow.  
We'll hold out our small hands and together.  
We'll create stardust, an eternity that glows so brightly...

Farewells may come one day.  
But still, the seasons will come and go.  
I may lose my way a little.  
But I'll walk, I'll walk with you.  
That's the one thing I'll never change. 

I look at her as she finishes. Gwen gives a sadistic laugh, "You know why I sing that?" Lucy sleepily shakes her head no. Gwen stands up and walks over to her. "It's the only thing Adien ever sag to me." She kisses her forehead, "Good night Lucy." Lucy smiles, "Good night Gwennie." She walks out and shuts the door. She turns to find me standing in front of her. "Hi Edward," she says her head hanging down. I just shake my head and hug her, "You stupid girl what were you thinking?"


	3. Knox's thoughts and a setaled argument

***Knox's POV* **

"No freaking way Alphonse! There's no way!" He throws his hands up, "It's true! Last night I had a dream we found Gwen and she's with a couple of other people we know and their alive!" I look ahead of us, "So it's true. But Al how do we get there? We don't even know where there IS!" Al shrugs, "I wish I knew…" I slap his back, "Well let's get gon' Bro we gotta town to see!" And we take off to Loire.

I wonder… was it worth it? Was it worth risking your own life? I sigh, my only family left, not only is she my sister but my twin. I can't help both wonder if she regrets saving me… "Hey Al," he looks over to me, "If there's any way we can get back, we have to. There's something I have to ask her when we get back." Gwen, I wonder how you're doing. If Alchemy works on that side of the Gate are you running around helping people? Heck do you even remember your family here? And if it doesn't, how are you protecting yourself? You were a good fighter, as long as you could throw some Alchemy in with it. Other than that, you're not as strong as you were… I'll also have to ask you everything about all of us. It's hard, living again, but I'm adjusting for everyone here. Sometimes I wish you could hear me… I drive my fist into the wall beside me leaving a pretty good dent. Al jumps back in shock and confusion. "Knox…?" I feel a hand on my shoulder as I whisper, "If only you had come with me you stupid girl you…"

***Gwen's POV* **

I aimlessly run out of the house. Down the steps, back a few alleyways, to the outskirts of town in a little graveyard. I collapse against a tree. I sit there for a few minutes ad I see a few older looking graves. 'The mirror images to all of ours no doubt. The Truth is just taunting me,' I think getting up and walking over to it. I can barely make out the overly faded name of Adien Roth. My hands shoot up to my face as I stumble back. I curl up and rest my head on my knees. "I wantta go back home. I hate it here. Edward and Alphonse… Alphonse… AL? Wait if Alphonse is here than-." "That's not our Alphonse."

I look up to see Edward. "Hey Ed…" I say quietly. No matter how you put it, I'm gonna get yelled at by him. I know he's mad at me but I've been avoiding this conversation for the past day ad a half. That's why I came here. "Al is still on our side of the Gates. And speaking of the gates, it's just like I told you the other night: you're a stupid girl who wasn't thinking." I look away, bitter and sad. "We were all each other had. The three of us, and you left us by dying for me! Why on earth would you do that?" I stand up and get in his face, "Oh I don't know Mr. Hot Shot Alchemist! Maybe its because my best friend was about to die or the fact that I LOVE YOU and didn't want that to happen!" "It happened anyway Gwen! If you hadn't taken that blow for me you could've bee with Knox and Al on the other side!" "IF I HADNT TAKEN THAT BLOW THERE WOULDN'T BE A KNOX ON THE OTHER SIDE!"

He looks down with his air in his face. He starts to laugh a little despite my enraged look. "We sound like an old married couple." "Don't change the subject Elric I know what you're trying to do." He smiles down at me and it catches me off guard so my agreed look becomes a tiny bit surprised one. My irritated look comes back and I spin away. He hugs my shoulders, "I shouldn't blow up at you I know. I only did it because I love you too." Okay, so this is why Edward always wins fights. I sigh playfully, "Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it Elric." He smiles again and then he takes my hand. I start to get dragged off. "Ed! Where are we going?" "Back to the house! Its completely dark by know Al and Rachael will kill us with we're not back in a few minutes!" "Don't drag me I'll fall on my face!"


	4. Hughes and Dreaming

Rachael stood there tapping her foot when we walked in. "And just WHERE were you two?" "Ray I'm s-sorry!" I stutter. Alphonse laughs as I jump behind him, "Okay Rachael you scared her enough." He starts coughing and I look at him, "You okay Alphonse?" "He waves me off while keeping the other hand to his mouth. "I'm f-fine." My eyebrows knit together, "If you're sure." Gracia calls for us, "Kids! Come out here there's someone I want you to meet!" We all look at each other ad shrug. I stop behind them, "Where's Lucy?" Al smiles at me, "She went to sleep. She's worse than you are." Gwen, "I've been told I could sleep threw anything… Heehee."

We walk outside and I feel like I got shot. But instead of feeling dread, I'm elated. "This is Maze Hughes. He works for the police force in this town." Gracia introduces. 'Ah, typical of you Hughes,' I think smiling. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Gwyneth Roth but please, call me Gwen." I bow and look at Rachael, who looks somewhat guilty. She bows as well, "And I sir am Rachael Thess. It's good to meet you."

Hughes smiles, "You two have some set of manners." I laugh as Rachael gives a panicked smile. Ed looks at me, "We met Hughes when we first came here." He winks and I smile widely. Oh, all the inside jokes we could make out of this. If possible, my smile gets wider and Ed shakes his head, "I'm glad I found you again." I roll my eyes, "Yeah but you were the one telling Alphonse how "unscientific" it was to ask if someone could see threw people." They picked up in out conversation. Hughes looked at us, "Again? Did you lose her Edward? I wouldn't be surprised with how reckless you are." Ed narrows his eyes at Hughes and I as we start laughing. "As a matter of fact Hughes I did lose her for being reckless." I stop and his face hardens as we lock eyes. "  
I told you it was my fault." I said coldly. "And I told you if I hadn't started to fight we wouldn't be here." So only Rachael knew what we REALLY meant but Gracia said, "Oh! Edward you got into a fight?" I laugh, "Yeah and he took the guy too-." Rachael stomps on my foot. My eyes widen and I hold in a scream, "Ray, Ray, Rachael you're on my foot!" I plead. She glares down at me, "I know." But she moves after a few more seconds.

"Well arnt you two a sight, Gwen are you sure we haven't met before? You look very familiar like I've seen you somewhere." I smile over at Ed. "Well we've all seen someone somewhere at some point of time. But how important or how they can affect your life doesn't occur to you until you lose them…" Ed shoots his eyes by looking sideways and his face softens. 'If only I knew what was going threw your head, maybe I could help,' I think hugging him. He waits, and then hugs me too. Hughes smiles, "Young love, I remember when I was your age. Ut hey, I'm still young myself." I laugh a little and whisper to Ed, "Wonder what he would think if this side of him knew he had a kid back on the other side?" Ed chuckles and shakes his head, "Who knows." We bid Hughes goodnight and go back inside. I pass the coffee table as I'm walking back to my room and I see Alphonse sitting there. "Hey Al, you okay?" I ask leaning on the doorway with my arms crossed. He nods, "I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep." I smile motherly, "I can't sometimes either because of nightmares, but you know what I do when I can't sleep?" He looks over at me, "What's that?" I jump up on the window seal, "I talk to someone." He smiles, "You don't say? Does it work?" I nod, "Most of the time it was Edward or Roy- my brother before we moved here," I lie, "But it could work for you too~." I lean my head on my arms and look out the city.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The lights…" Adien asks a seven year old me and Knox as we look over a cliff at Rush Valley. "Onii-chan! You sure do seem to like the city are you sure you want to move?" Knox asks looking at him. "Yeah we don't have to go Onii-chan!" I call smiling and draw out the little bunny statue I made. "Oi Onii-chan looks would I put together today," I start and Knox finishes, "With Alchemy. I tried to help but," and I finish, "I wouldn't let him~!" I smile and Adien asks, "Did you put it back together by yourself?" I nod fastly, "Yes Onii-chan!" "Its pretty but its too bad you couldn't put me and Knox back together as well." 

I jerk up the dream screaming. Okay, so maybe it only works for me when I talk to Edward….


	5. Trip to the market

I was the last one up. As usual; so I sat with Rachael. I only called her Rage when we were together alone so I pull up a chair and look at her. "Okay spill it Rage, why did you look so guilty when Maze was hear." "I wasn't guilty I was… sad. Envy did kill him and all. I just miss Envy is all. I mean whoop-tee flipping do you found Ed for crying out loud! Who you're so OBVIOUSLY in love with. It would just be nice to have Envy hear and on MY side not the Pipsqueak's." I roll my eyes. Sure Rage thinks what you want. "I'm heading to the market!" I call back in.

"I wantta come~!" Lucy calls happily. I sigh inwardly. I had really planed on getting some alone time but who could say no to her when she's making a pleading face… "Come on then Luc." She giggles and jumps up and down as I smile. "I'm coming." Ed says walking up to us. I look at him, "Oh, I didn't think you'd want too…" He smoothes my hair, "I'm not mad okay?" Che, that's not what you told Al last night, I think as I recall him saying how frustrated he could get with me. I sigh and let it go. "Okay Edward. Let's go." "CAN I GET SOME CANDY?" Lucy asks happily. I look at Ed, "Ask Ed…" "DADDYYY~?" Ed raised his eyebrows. "Daddy, are you saying that because you want some candy?" Lucy smiles really cutely, "Yes!" He smiles, "Okay I guess you can." I roll my eyes, "You don't know how to negotiate. She could've been to bed early but nooo~." He looks and me funny, "You did tell her to ask me." I dead pan, "Shut up Ed." I playfully stick my tongue out at him.

We walk down the street and are chattering about some stuff and I look over at the flower stand. I hand Lucy my bag. I walk over and buy some. Okay so even if it was a mock grave, it still disserves flowers right? Ed and Lucy were arguing about who looked taller (Lucy was shorter but pretty tall for her age) and the stand guy looks behind me at them. "Arnt you little young to be married?" I stumble back and start shaking like it's below 20 out. "I-I-I'M N-NOT-T!" He smiles a bit at my reaction, "Clearly, my apologizes miss." I sulk on the way back to the house. Lucy smiles, "Cheer up Gwennie at least he didn't call you old!" "I'M ONLY 17 WHY WOULD I BE MARRIED!" Ed rolled his eyes, "You're so dramatic some times Gwennie." "But you love me anyway," I said matter of factly, holding a finger up. He smiles and mocks me from the other day, "I'll thing about it Roth." I grin back at him, "You better Elric." He just shakes his head, "Sure you will." "I might." I said back and he looks ahead, "You better." Expect his playful tone fades. I hug his arm, "I have, and trust me." He flinches and waits before he said, "It took you awhile."


	6. Bradley ended up here too

Ed and I were walking down the street. We slumped against a wall and I sighed, "Married? I just don't get that!" He flicks my forehead, "Calm down about it will ya?" I roll my eyes. He spots something ahead. His eyes narrow and he takes my head, "Come on follow me!" I blush and manage an "Alright" as he drags me off. I glance up at him as we're chasing what ever he saw and I blush even more because the suns setting. 'Blush? Okay I am Gwen Roth the Midnight Alchemist I don't blush!" I scream in my head but I only get redder.

Ed put a rock in front of the road as I was instructed to say out of sight. "What are we doing again?" I call to him. "Wait and see okay?" I sigh and nod. "So like you Ed." We wait in the bush until a car pulls up and stops. "Stupid kids," the driver says getting out. Ed runs over and knocks him out. I blink and get up and help him carry the guy to the car, "You did that why?" Then I look up and Ed and I both say, "Further Bradley!"

"Further? No not Further." Ed gasps, "If you're here that means the Generals attacks…" He stormed over to the car and yanked the door open, "Your left eye, let me see it!" Bradley shrugs, "As you wish." He takes the monical off and I lean in behind Ed. He pulls his eye lid down and sticks his tongue out at us. I bust out laughing while Ed sulks. "I see," I say after my laughing fit is over. "Did you children mistake me for someone else?" I sigh, "Sadly yes sir we did." He turns to Ed. "Do you know how to drive a car?" Ed nods slightly, "More or less." Bradley points to his unconscious driver, "Maybe you could fill in for him then?"

So Ed was behind the wheel and I was starting to fall asleep in the seat beside him. "Gwen, stay up we could find out some important information." I sigh and frown, "I can't really I'm so tired from staying up with Lucy last night." He glances over at me and pauses "Go ahead and go to sleep then." "No you told me to stay up!" I say throwing my hands up. "And I'm telling you to sleep." He says coolly. I sigh and lean over on the window and start to drift off. And for the first time, I start to dream of being back home with Al and Knox.


	7. A nightmare turns into motivation

***Third Person POV, Shamballa* **

Gwen flexed her hands, "There's no way I'm back here! I just fell asleep in a car!" She looks up to see Knox sitting on the edge of a cliff, swinging his feet. Knox spun around to where Gwen was standing and stood up. He walked over to the stop right in front of her. "I feel like you're here with me. I feel like your right beside me but I'm missing a big picture." Gwen puts her hands up, "It's like I see you here, I know your there, but two worlds are driving our families apart…"

Knox matched her motions, "So close yet so far away…" Gwen started crying. _I'm not heard, I'm not seen; did I even go to the Other Side or did Knox come here? Or are we in some in between state? _Gwen thinks pressing her hands to her face. "Some sick twisted nightmare…" She mumbles out loud. Knox looks taken aback as he presses his where Gwen's resting on the other side. "N-nigh-tm-mare? Your there I know it…" Gwen snapped her head up. "Can you see me know? Can you hear me?" Knox stared harder at the spot but the fact he said nothing was all Gwen needed to know that he still couldn't see her.

"Just like so many other nights I wondered if you regret saving me Gwennie." Knox thinks out loud. Gwen furiously shakes her head, "NEVER! NEVER HAVE I AND I NEVER WILL... Do you hate me for leaving you Knox?" Knox gets eerily quite but says, "No matter what you do even if you do regret it, I love you. I'll stay alive for you and Ed."

Alphonse walks up, "Knox? You are you talking to?" Gwen's hands dropped, "Alphonse? My gosh, you look just like your brother." Knox looked up at Alphonse. "Gwen I think. I don't know anymore Al…" Al sighed and nods at his childhood friend. Gwen rubs Al's hair, "Look at how tall you are…" Al looked up, "Did you feel the wind?" Knox shakes his head no. Gwen smiles a bit with tears running down her face. "I fear I must leave now…"


	8. The strange enconter

I jerk back up. I sit back in Germany, awaking from my beautiful paradox dream. I burry my face in my hands and after a moment I look up. I'm in front of a very castle like building. I jump up then close the door. When my feet hit the ground, I realize that's just what it was last night. Or tonight or now. It was a dream, maybe it wasn't even real but I had to break in to the mansion in front of me.

***Shamballa, Knox's POV***

Had she really just been here? Or were all these questions eating away at me so much I imagined it? The whole thing? No, it's like I almost _felt_ her here with us. Like there was some thin layer of something driving us apart. I could put my finger on it. If she didn't die, where did she go! Not only her, but Edward to. Edward, I swear when we find them if she is in anyway hurt I will kill him. I may have not got to have been the big brother I was supposed to be for her teen years but I would be now. I'm two and a half minutes older darn it! It's my job to protect her no matter where we were…

Still, I had to admit I was a little jealous of him. He got to spend all this time with Gwen. He had been basically doing what I was supposed to which I got mad at. Why; well what if he replaced me. I mean I know he doesn't think of Gwen as a little sister, far from it, but I can and know how dense she is. She's always been that way, even when we were little. When we were little, wow did that sound like a long time ago.

I had to admit it sounded like centuries from where I stood now. Seeing that little smiling girl looking up at our older brother, not a care in the world or worry on her mind. She, the youngest out of all of us, I couldn't even picture her smiling face anymore. Something I hadn't seen in years. The youngest, which was forced to grow up because she forced us into a Transmutation we weren't ready for. To do that meant growing up too fast, to have everything to worry about. Come to think about it, she really hadn't been happy in a while after Aiden's death…until she met Ed. I remember that night she told me she met Edward.

"Knoxness, let's play tag okay? I'll run around and you can find me it'll be fun!" At the time we thought it would be. But Gwen was terrified of storms and we hadn't seen on rolling in. So we ran around for a bit until we started to arguer about who was it. Gwen stormed off and I sat at the rivers edge just trying to calm down. When I found her she was dry and smiling, rare for her after a storm. Aiden and I had been searching all day when we came to a house ext door and found her there, smiling away.

Other then Aiden or myself, I think Edward was really the only one who could get her to smile like that. Not one she forced, not a false one a she sold strangers. One that lit her eyes up. Edward and Gwen were sitting around laughing and Al was standing beside them, listening and grinning at his brother behind Gwen's back. I felt worried about her, I mean who wouldn't, but she had never let people get close to her like that, Edward really changed her. She used to be quite and shy. But now she was loud and outgoing. But because of her sickness, she didn't want to tell anyone but it. It made her look weak. That's the one thing she always hated. Be weak… Weak, just like I was being by crying right now.

Al and I were in the strange town of Loir, walking around trying to find someone to ask for advice after I had calmed down. As we started talking with some one, the ground started shaking and we all braced ourselves. The Transmutation in the middle of the town crack in to ragged stone. Armored suits started to pour out of a gadding hole leaning over the Transmutation. I get up and as the suit poor out Al and I start to kill them off. "Hey," I called drop kicking one, "their hallow! Whack a away Alphonse!"

Al started clapping and transferring his soul into the suits to control them. They changed direction and started attacking each other. I clapped and twisted one's arm behind its back. It started cracking in various places, like the dry desert floor we were standing on. Bright beams of light showed from the cracks and it disintegrated. "We've got to send them back where every it came from! There's too many," Alphonse shouted over to me. "RIGHT!" I say clapping on all of them I could now and Letting Al led them back into the portal. Let's see where this goes.

***Germany. Gwen's POV* **

I carefully slid in the window I broke. The hanging glass slid angst my arm with enough pressure to cut it. I flinch as I fall threw but run down the hall. I didn't even hear the footsteps in front of me before I sprint off and smack into someone. I looked up at Ed, "Hiya! Fancy meeting you here stranger!" He smiles a bit before helping me up. I quaver a bit and can't stand up straight. Ed helped me stay steady and he must've caught my eyes because he said, "You were crying about your dream again weren't you?" I vaguely nod as I say, "next door do you think?" He nods as we walk in and peer around to watch the strangeness in front of us.

"A uncompleted Transmutation?" I walk over and trace it with my hands getting a layer of dust and chalk with it. Ed picks the chalk off the far desk and starts to trace over it. I follow in the opposite direction. We finally meet back on the other side and our hands meet. I blush and look up as he says, "Guess we're just suckers for nostalgia?" I lean on him, "Yeah, that's true." And hand goes down onto the circle and it starts to glow around us.


	9. Their back?

A lady with blonde wavy hair, a wicked smile and a sharp business suit smirks at us from the other side of the circle. "You made it for me. Thanks you," she says a little creepy. Ed's hand instantly shoots over to mine and I get pushed behind him. I lean over to him, "On five make a break for it?" He smiles, "What happened to three?" "I don't like three!" I shout pouting. The lady faces us and gives a wicked smile. "Well thank you. I do appreciate it. Our last sacra- worker didn't play his roll to well." My eye twitches in enounce. Something about her just set me off… I took up a defensive stance as her little posse with guns stands behind her from the shadows. That's when I notice all six of them have guns.

A giant hole opens up above us and armor pours down. We blink and I clap again after the last piece spewed out. I side dash/jump and my hand grazes the circle and it the hole closes. "GET HER!" The woman shouts pointing at me. I brush back and smile so wide I know its crazy looking. I dive in to the giant stack of armor and the rustling of armor beside indicates Ed did the same. I keep crawling until I hear, "Naw man I'm tell telling you I don't know where we are but this is obviously temporary right? SO lets just sit tight until it wears off." My breath hitches and my heart skips every other beat. I start to crawl faster until I'm face to face with my brother.

Knox blinks for just a millisecond and then jumps up sending the armor flying around us and knocking the lady and her goons to the floor. I get the life squeezed out of me and I'm trying to breathe regular again but Knox is hugging me so tight it comes out in puffs. "SISTER DEAREST!" "KNOX, SWEETIE I CANT BREATHE PUT ME DOWN!" More armor comes flying up and the only thing I see is Alphonse squishing Ed in a tug that looks worse than mine. But Al's in his old armor. "BROTHER! YOUR ALIVE YOU'RE OKAY!" He sets Edward down and looks at him, "AND YOU GOT TALLER!" Ed smacks his head off before I catch the helmet by its "hair" and hold on to it. "WHAT DID YOU THINK I WOULD STILL BE A RUNT AT 18!" "NO! NO OF COURSE NOT!"

I toss Al his head and when he puts it back on, he pulls me up into a hug. "GWENNIE!" "Hai-hi Alphonse!" I can barley exhale out. Knox points to the lady. "Hey we have to save the reunites for a few moments! WE'VE GOT A CREEPY LADY WITH BIG THUGS!" He takes my hand and runs out and Al drags Ed with him. We bust out of the building and run then collapse on a cliff beside it.


	10. A dragon hunt

I hug Knox with his head pretty much buried in my arms because when he sat down that's the first thing I did. "HOWONEARTHDIDYOUGETHERE!" I scream out in a panicking, overjoyed state. Some form of quilt hits me, "You didn't… you two didn't die did you?" They both wave their hands and scream, "NO!" I sigh and steady myself. "Then how are you here?" Edward asks looking at them carefully. "Well our Alchemy I suppose. Knox and I were fighting off some of those now empty armored suits we were pilled in and well we kindda use to much of our Alchemy. I think a little too much of my soul was transferred into this armor." "And my alchemy made it to where light bends around me creating my image here would be my only logical guess." I sigh and look at them. "How long can you-."

Knox's image shimmers and fades and I throw my hands up. Al sighs, "His Alchemy is weaker than it should be here." "Because we used alchemy together to make it our strong point." I finish for Alphonse. "I'll let you two catch up." I sigh, walking off. Ed calls back to me, "Don't go to far! Please, just stay close and don't go anywhere!" I wave my hand back in a mutual answer. I walk around and sit back in the Further's car. He looks at me and I hadn't realized he got in with me. "Where's you friend miss?" I look back, "Oh just well. He had to talk to someone…" "I see. Well do you like deals?" "In poker." I answer with a curious face. He laughs and then says, "What if I ask the two of you to help me find something?" "Oh, and what's that?" He looks completely serious as he says, "A dragon."

"You serious, a dragon?" I ask as Ed walks up with a sour face. I hug him and his arms slink around my waist. "Gone too?" I ask as his grip tightens and he says with a pained voice, "Yeah…" "Its okay we'll get them back, I promise on my-." His grip gets even tighter I feel like if he had his auto mail it would cut my skin. "Please, don't say dying breath again. That promise turned out to be true last time you said it I really don't want it to be true again. Losing you once was bad; losing twice was unbearable, losing you that third and last time really hit me hard…" I pause and my grasp holds around his neck. "Alright, I believe you! You're not the only one who was hurt by that! You're the only one I've loved how do you think that felt? I don't let people get close to me for a reason Edward and that's because I'm afraid to lose them!" Our whispered conversation ended when the further cleared his throat. "So, how about that deal?"

I have the lantern and Ed has the gun as we walk around and search the other half of the castle. Ed keeps eyeing the room but hey so do I. I'm terrified for some reason. We walk in silence until something makes a crashing noise and I literally jump up and make Ed catch me bridal style. He flashes a little laugh and then we hear. "Edward Elric."

He drops me as he swings around, "Who said that?" "Ow…" I grumble as I get up. He looks at me and rubs my head. "I'm sorry I just-." "IVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" We both jerk our heads up to see a swirling green line of a body and vicious razor sharp teeth. And then it dives at us.


	11. It was really Envy

We bust out the door and stumble out. The things right behind us and it explodes threw the wall. "ELRIC!" "IS THAT REALLY YOU ENVY!" Ed asks turning around to get a better look only before tackling me out of the way and Envy scoping him up in his mouth. "EDWARD!" I scream as I pick up the gun he dropped. "TAKE ME TO FATHER YOU BRAT!" Envy screamed with Ed trying to keep his mouth open. I aim right for his eye and pull the tiger. Envy shakes and drops Ed and he lands beside me. "That's one thing I thought we could avoid here was fighting Houmuglii like you!" Ed screams up at him as Envy whips his head around to steady his eye. "DARN GIRL I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU A LONG TIME AGO!" "BRING IT ON ENVY!"

A bunch of plains fly down and swoop around Envy in a circle and start to shoot at him. He recoils and scrunches up, trying to shield himself from the blasts. They keep firing and Envy screams and jolts around but they do nothing to stop their fire. "Those fighters, who are they?" Ed asks horrified. I stare straight ahead, "Rage… if you saw this…" Our heads yank up and a giant blimp flies over us. A group of men in gasmasks propel down and tackle us. "Ground Fighters take positions!" A guy yells throwing his hand up. The men hold Edward back and he's thrashing around. "Gwen! Look at me! Don't say or do anything!" The fighters shoot Envy with some weird looking tranquilizer missiles and his roars and screams stop as he goes limp. He falls over in a deep sleep and I see the man turn to us.

"Wait a minute where are you taking him?" Edward shouts at the man who gave the orders. "Its best the three of you forgot what you've seen here tonight. Its not something ordinary people should be concerned with." The former further looks up, "Househoffer? Is that you? I remember you, we meet in Japan. Have you forgotten me? I wouldn't be surprised we haven't seen each other science before the war General." Househoffer looks at one of his men and they hit him in the back of the head. The further slumps over and the man nods. "Househoffer? I've heard that name from my father." Edward says the anger in his expression clearly visible. "And you are," he asks turning to Ed. "Edward Elric, nice to meet you," he says sarcastically then follows up with, "My fathers name is Hohenheim." He man gasps, turns around, and walks off with wide eyes. Ed yells out, "Have you seen him!" A man sprays a cemical in his face and he slumps down. "ED! LET GO OF ME!" And the same gas is sprayed in my face as I fall down beside him.


	12. Arested?

Moonbeams breaking threw stars and wading clouds wakes me as force my eyelids to flutter open. Ed is carrying me back and I see us coming up to the house. "Edward…" He walks up the stairs and closes the door setting me down. "Hey Sleeping Beauty thought you were never gonna wake up." I smile and stretch out. Alphonse turns around, "Hey you two are in awful late. Edward what's with the smirk something happen?" "Yeah you could say that. You probably won't believe this, but I saw him tonight. I saw my brother Alphonse. And there's a chance I might be able to get us out of here and go to my world for good." I look over at Al as he hangs his jacket up, "Watchha think of Al?" I ask looking at his pained expression. He just shakes his head, and then it hits me. Al didn't want to go I bet. He didn't know how we really felt about his dream land… I walk over and hug him, rubbing his hair, "Its okay Al we didn't mean it like that." I whisper to him and he smiles up at me as I give a warm one in return. Edward sees this and blinks then says "Hey Lucy!" really loud so it catches our attention.

"Yes sir Edo sir!" She says cutely. He pulls out a little box, "Here I figured you'd want to finish this for her." She squeals really happy and runs off. Al and I share a confused look then the phone rings. I reach over for it but Ed grins at me and catches my wrist instead holds my hand. Alphonse gives a smug laugh as I stick my tongue out and Ed says. "Hello? Mabosia, what's going on?" "Mabosia?" Al mimics in his deep voice looking at me. I shrug and look over at Ed who has a concentrated look on his face. "What the…" He says as I hear the 'beep beep beep' of a dead line. He looks over at Al, "Hey Alphonse, ever heard of a place called Offa?" Al beams, "Sure."

Ed takes off and refuses to let me go with him. I sigh and roll my eyes, "Well Al wantta help me make supper?" He smiles, "Yes, your cooking is the best." I blush a little, "Man I don't know what you mean. I need help from you every time or I mess it up." We start to work and Lucy runs in. "IT'S FINISHED!" She shrieks in a pure happy moment and Al turns around. "Oh yeah what's that Lucy?" She giggles and pulls on my dress. I look down, "Yes ma'ma?" I ask her looking over at her. She holds out a little box with a bow on it, "Open it!" I blink and sit down at the table. I go to pull the door off and the door slams open.

"Miss Roth?" I block Al and Lucy? "Yes I am she, what do you need?" "You and Rachael Thes are under arrest. Please come with us." I see a few other men with Rage in their arms. She thrashing so much her purple dress is flaring around and her rustic hair is slapping them in their faces. "LET GO OF ME!" "Rage-Rachael! Just calm down!" My blue dress **(AN: Alice in Wonderland minus the apron and a darker blue!) **Al tries to stop the man dragging me but he gets showed back and falls down. He starts coughing and I jerk back. "ALPHONSE!" "Gwen… I'm going to get Edward." He calls before the door slams in our faces and Rage and I get carted off.


	13. Finding Mustang

***Shamballa. Knox's POV* **

"OH COMES ON!" I shout as I feel myself back in mine and Al's world. My fist hits the tree next to me and I recoil back in fury. My head snaps up and I freak out and run back to the house. I kick the door open not even bothering to say hello to Winery so she calls for me and bust into Al's room. He's still asleep but he's safe. I sigh and plop down in the corner and Winery walks in.

"Hey where were you two?" She asks carefully sitting down beside me. "Long story," I sigh out and look over at Alphonse. "He's so much younger than you yet you look after him just like Edward would." She complements, trying to start a conversation no doubt. I shake my head, "He's 14 I'm 17 not that much of a difference. I do because Ed and Al are my friends, and Gwen wants me too. He is like a little brother in a way." The thing is, I didn't really like Winery. A few reasons more than one but I just tried to ignore it as much as I could. Though, Al had convinced me to talk with her a few times. "Riza called the house. She needed you down at the station when you got back." I nod and stand up. She catches my wrist, "Don't be like your sister and be carless now okay?" I give a dry laugh and nod as I walk out of the house.

"Miss Hawkeye! You wanted to see me?" I ask as she looks over at me as I run up into base. "Daylight, we need you to go with Havoc and Bretta to visit General Mustang." I blink. "Miss Hawkeye, you really should go to…" She looks down at her paperwork and sadly smiles, "I can't Daylight," she looks up at me. "Just like your sister." She picks her things up and throws her gun into her holster and starts to walk out. She pauses in the doorway. Riza throws her head back and looks at me, "Except, your taller then she was."

"Luietnet Havoc, Luietnet Bretta sirs!" I salute as I meet up with them at their car in the front of Winery's. I hop in the back and we start to drive off. "So boys where we headn'?" I ask leaning back and running a hand threw my thick, unruly shoulder length jet black hair. "Well I suppose Riza told you about trying to find the General… It's a little cottage pretty well hidden but we're gonna have to get threw a little bit of snow to get their first." Havoc looks at me in the rearview. "Holding up there kid?" Bretta asks me. I laugh, "Kid? No way Bretta… not anymore." They share a glance and its quiet the rest of the way to Mustangs.


	14. Whats happening?

**(AN: The song Gwen sings in this chapter is Brothers by Vic! XD changed the words to fit her but it belongs entirely to Vic!) **

***Shamballa. Knox's POV* **

"Well, let's go in nothing holding us back." I say jumping out. The two share a glance before getting out with me. I slam the door and call out, "GERNRAL MUSTANG!" I look around and call a few more times walking to the house. What looks like a snow man moves around and the snow falls off. I see a man with jet black hair like my own, very tall in a military uniform with a eye patch over one of his dark denim eyes. "Luietnet Havoc, Luietnet Bretta." He looks over at me and his one eye goes wide, "K-Knox?" "Sir Mustang…" I answer awe-struck. He really could be our brother, no wonder Gwen loved him so much.

So once he invited us in we all sat down by the fire. He put more wood in and stuck a match and tossed it in. "Whoa, you're the famous Flame Alchemist why do you need a match?" He looked at me worriedly, "I haven't used Alchemy since our sister left." _Our _sister? That's right; Mustang did adopt us both but… I hadn't thought it had counted with me in the Gates in all. "Can you answer a few things for me?" I ask looking at him. Mustang nods, "The best I can." "Well… how would one go about opening the Truth from this side?"

***Germany. Gwen's POV* **

"May I ask WHY I am tied up like a freaking criminal!" Rage screams as we sit I the back of the car taking us to who knows where. We get out, I gasp. The man from the rocket show was their standing there and smiling with false kindness. "Trust me Gwyneth, there are much more options worse than helping the Thoul Society." I jerk and try to scramble away. The man sighs, "Okay men if she won't go willingly put her under." "NO! LET GO OF ME!" I scream frantically trying to pull away. I fell someone hold the gas to my face again and I look over in just enough time to see Rage get an unhealthy dose of it as well.

I wake up dazed and with a killer headache. We sat in a room similar to the one I was kept in the night I died. I sit up and see Rage on the floor next to me. "Edward was right, you do sleep too long and you got a lower dose than I did." Rage says sitting up beside me. "I'm sorry they drug you here too." "Better than sitting at the house." Rage says while yawning. "Can you sing Gwen?" I look at the Rage making sure she's okay, "You want me to sing?" She nods, "Yeah Lucy says your pretty good. It's a way to kill time." I sigh and think for a moment before I sing:

How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past, I shed our blood.  
And shattered your chance to live.

Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death.

Beautiful brother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
Alas 'twas not meant to be.

And how can I make amends?  
For all that I took from you?  
I led you with hopeless dreams,  
My brother, I was a fool.

Don't cry for the past now, brother mine.  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same.

Beautiful brother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
Alas 'twas not meant to be.

My dreams made me blind and mute.  
I long to return to that time.  
I followed without a word,  
My brother the fault is mine.

So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live.

**(More lyrics: .com/brothers_lyrics_vic_  
All about Vic Mignogna: .com/music/Vic+Mignogna)**

She smiles and says, "Like I said better than sitting around that boring house." I shrug, "Not really but your idea of fun is killing and feeding your Philosophers Stone no?" She gives a crazy laugh and nods, "Yeah, you would really run good if you were a Homunglious you have the right ideas anyway." I shake my head, "But that's wrong."

She warily looks at me than out the window. "Well who knows what's right and wrong anymore Gwen? You say its wrong to kill a life form inferior to you, yet you don't hesitate to step on a bug that's on the side walk. Or kill an animal for food. It's all wrong Gwen. Just like why did we end up in a walking dream while Knox and Al get to run around free? Why do people start wars or kill other humans? Because their bored or weak or their pride is damaged. Humans, they never learn do they? Repeated mistakes that cycle through life times but they never learn."

"I look over at her, "You're a human now." Rage looks over at me and blinks as if she just realized this. My hand clenches into a fist as I jump up. "Weak? We are not weak when we stand together. We will never stop fighting. We survive because we have people counting on us. We live because we're not strong enough to die. We fight back not for our own pride but for our comrades… for the people we love. Now I don't know if you want to be a sitting duck waiting for their plans, but I want to get back home to Knox and Alphonse and Edward and everyone else waiting. I JUST WANT TO BE HOME!" I started punching the wall but when I screamed out that last lie I sank to my knees. Rage stands up and put her hand on my shoulder. "Gwen-." The doors busts open so fast that Rage has to yank me back. The chairman lady stands their smiling down at me, "We need to talk."

***Germany. Ed's POV* **

That's it then. Knowing Alphonse is alive on the other side. I can bear it long enough to stay here until we get back home. That and Gwen. Gwen, where is she, I think walking threw the house. "Gwen? Alphonse? Rachael, Lucy?" Well I wonder where they were. I flop down on the bed and I hear a door shut after a few minutes. Alphonse walks in with a bag and a teary face. I wonder what's gotten into him. He starts to cough badly again as he throws his things in his bag. "Alphonse I need to talk to you! Those people your sponsors, their bad news! You need to stop building their rockets." He zips his bag up and says, "Our work is in the final stage now. I'm sleeping at the factory now." He starts to walk down the stairs but I catch him halfway. "Wait Al you don't get it. You sponsors are plotting a war! Their going to start by invading my world and then this one! And I know those rockets must have something to do with it! Listen to me!" He throws his hand back and pushes me against the stairs base. Al starts coughing again and puts his hand up to his mouth. When he moves back it's covered in blood. He looks over at me.

"The truth is, I'm running out of time. You say this worlds not your. Well it is mine and I want to leave proof that I lived in it! It's a bit late for you to start caring now!" "ALPHONSE!" I scream trying to jet after him but someone walks up behind me and catches my arm, "Edward they don't know how to open the portal anyway." I look but to see Lucy in her nightgown with pleading eyes and worried look. "Right I say as I straighten up. She drops to her knees and her hands fly up to her face. "We'd tried calling you but they couldn't find you. Al-Alphonse even tried looking for you but but…" I bent down next to her, "What is it Lucy?" She looks up with tears rolling down her face and her pretty eyes blood shot, "EDWARD THEY TOOK HER!"


	15. The Portal

***Shamballa. Knox's POV* **

THAT'S IT THEN! There a way to get them both back! We can save them both! "Alphonse! AL! ALPHONSE LETS GO WE'RE SO CLOSE!" I call back to him. Ever since I got back from Mustang's, Al had a little shadow. A boy that looked about as young as he did with olive black long hair and purple eyes and a leg and an arm were auto mail. A Homunglious no doubt but I was too nervous to take notice to him. We ran threw the think unruly forest and I pointed ahead, "Look there it is!" The three of us ran threw. We got to the Transmutation and I smiled sadly, "So close just so close!" I bent down to clap and as soon as I did, a massive white blob with too many heads to count popped up and rammed into us.

"What was that!" I scream shaking the rumble off of me. The boys look over at it and it screams out in anger. I run over and clap, sending a burst of sunlight threw on of its head as it falls off. Al and the boy pick up fighting so I go around killed as much of the heads as I can. It throws me right on top of the matrix but I shake it off. They go to fight it off as I ran over to the pattern of the matrix. "I know what I must do. I know what I must do. I know what I must do." I repeat to myself. I breathe deep and as soon as I go to bend down and clap, the thing bites me in the stomach and I double over in pain.

I jerk my head up, "ALPHONSE DO IT NOW THIS WAS THE ONLY REASON I CAME!" Al looks up at me and says, "Of course! The gates only opened the last times because of a Homunglious being born! Those who came threw the Gates can be the material to open it." "That's why I cam with you. I knew what would happen…If anyone I deserve to give my life for them NOT YOU! YOU PROMISED THEM YOU'D LIVE! DO IT NOW AL IT'LL KILL US BOTH AND YOU CAN GET ED AND GWEN BACK! I just want them back here…I JUST WANT TO SEE MY FAMILY AGAIN AL!" The thing sinks its teeth even father into my side and I scream out in pain. "GO NOW ALPHONSE!" He runs at us with tears and claps.

I sit up to see the Truth, but this time when it opens it warm and welcoming. I see our parents and Aiden stand there with sad and happy smiles. I get a grin similar to when I was little and run over. "Welcome home little brother." Aiden says before the Gates close on us.

***Germany. Gwen's POV* **

I feel I sharp pain on my sides. I double over and clutch them in a hugging motion. I feel as if I'm on fire. What's going on? I look up to see the Chairlady smiles at me but not so friendly. "Look girl. Just shut up and if I need you to open the Gates I'll feed you to the Great Serpent hanging up there so just be quiet and be good bait for Elric's son." I struggle to look up. "Hohenheim? What are you doing here?" He looks down and smiles kindly from where he's placed in Envy's. "Gwenivear, still lovely as ever." Tears threaten to go down my face. I hadn't heard anyone call me that since we came here. "Envy you dirty traitor! IF YOU WANT BLOOD SO BAD THAN HAVE MINE!" Envy growls at me but Hohenheim holds his hand up, "Gwen it's no use I'm that only one he wants." I get wide eyes and try not to cry, "But Mr. -" "I wont let you take you place." Rage is looking between all of us, "Did you say Envy? Envy is that really you?" His head snaps over to Rage and she smiles hopefully. He lets out a whimper like a lost puppy the he remembers Hohenheim and I can tell revenge is the first thing on his mind.

"Ed, for once you idiot, please don't save us…" I think aloud, "Because it's what their waiting for." The doors burst open the close and Edward comes in. Mixed emotions fill me. It's just like the night Envy killed me. I get a knot in my throat and feel a gun on the back of my head. "Edward I wouldn't try anything rash." I squirm until I hear the click and the loaded gun and freeze. Ed looks up at me his expression twitching in pain from the platform below. "Gwen," I see him mouth. I take in a sharp gasp as I realize Rage has climbed up the stairs to the platform Envy's on. She plans on going back with him then.

Ed aims the gun at the Chair Lady behind me and she reaches back and says, "I wouldn't do that." The curtain drops to revile all of Envy and the Circle. There a burst a energy, light, and wind all at once and the circle glows. Ed looks over at Hohenheim, "Dad? How did he get here what's going on!" She walks back up not even caring that now I've stood up beside her. "Like I told the girl this was the best way of keeping the Great Serpent calm and quiet. Luckily for us your father doesn't die so easy." Hohenheim props himself up and looks at Ed. "Hey, there you are, bout time." Edward lowers his gun. "How Dad how did they get you?" "Easily, I wanted to create a portal between our worlds by studying the science and magic they study here. They made me an offer -." "That's it I'm getting you down!" "SON NO, this is what I wanted. I'm a sinner Ed. I failed to bring back my own son but took countless lives to save my own. For that I deserve to die. Give Al my regards."

He punches Envy and his blood spills over threw Envy's clamped jaw. Ed drops to his knees and watches as I scream incoherent anger at the Chairlady. She aims her gun at Ed and I knock her aside but she got a shot on his shoulder as he falls down. I grit my teeth and deck her once in the jaw as the portal opens. I catch the side of a banner and slide down. "Prepare the rockets! We're going threw!" She says wiping the blood off the side of her mouth and walks off glaring down at me.


	16. Gettn' back with help from a good friend

I shake my head from where I hit it on the wall. "Really you two are the lucky ones." I look groggily to see Alphonse and I'm wide awake. "AL!" I scream hugging him. Then I realized I was straining against something. "What," I look down then over to see Ed and I strapped in a rocket seat. "Al what's going on?" He holds a finger to his lips, "Shh. I've set everything up so you two can get back home safely." I gasp, "Al…?" I smile brightly at hime and kiss his cheek in a sisterly way. "Thank you." He leans over and looks at Ed, "You can take this second rocket while Ekheart isn't looking. You ready?"

"Right in the fake arm sure is good she's a lousy shot." Ed tears the fabric on his arm to show his metal. I blink, "Ed y-you never t-told me…" He looks over at I shut up. "Our rockets peek at over two kilometers per second should be enough speed to punch threw the pressure and get out safely." He gives a little laugh in his next sentence, "That's Househoffer's idea anyway. This two seater shouldn't have any problem." Ed looks at him over me, "Wait a minute a minute I never said I wanted to go." I do not look over at him, "Nor did I Alphonse!" Al smiles warmly at us. "Gwen, Ed I'm not giving you a choice." Ed is leaning over me now clutching the window, "Its cause I'm in the way? You're trying to get rid of me!" Al just holds his smile and sake his head. "We're real Edward; we're not just part of your dreams like you thought." We both gasp. "I care and I make mistakes. And I may not live much longer, but I'll still be here." I hug him again and finally my tears spill over. "Al-al-Alphonse." I hiccup out as he places a hand on my back and his other hand on Edwards. "Just please don't forget me."

He lets go and shuts the glass top of the pit. He jumps off and runs over to a lever. "Al! Alphonse wait! ALPHONSE!" Ed screams and curses trying to undo his belts. We take off. I look in the glass of the wind shield and see a man aim for us. Then I see Al fall over I and put two and two together. "ALPHONSE NO!" I scream pounding the glass now trying to get out my self. Ed kicks it into hyper drive and we jet into the portal.

"ED! I don't know how to steer this!" I yell with my hands on my head and frantically shaking it back and forth. "Well either do I!" He shouts back. He takes the handles and pulls up and we start to spiral down. We sort of glide then we roughly crash land and I hold onto him because I get so scared. He holds on as well and then we fall out and I start shaking. "Well our landing still need some work huh Gwen?" I'm still shaking and I bury my face in hi shirt. "They killed him Edward. Alphonse… You did have to give your life for us… Alphonse what were you thinking?"

Ed looks at me as he helps me up. "Look, I want to know something before we go on and i want to know it know." I look up to see Ekheart's ship rolling in. "Ed its gonna have to wait. We've got company." I catches my arm, "NO!I need to know know! Look, you kissed Al before we left if you dont love me anymoreor you hate me then just say so to my face and-" I shake my head and stand on my tiptoes. I kiss him to get him to shut up and think straight. I pull back and he blinks, a bright red color. "What part of the only one I love did you not get you idiot?" He smiles brightly at me as i rollmy eyes and we heard footsteps walk behind us as we turn to them


	17. Front Lines and familar faces

We turn around to see Winery and Al smiling with a girl I don't know. But the others seem to be okay with her so I decide to be okay with it. I look over at Alphonse and run to him. I almost knock him off of his feet I hug him so hard. "AL~~~~~! Alphonse oh my goodness! Al!" He laughs and smiles a little threw my tight hug and then it fades. I hold him at shoulder length and look at him. "Al what's wrong? Where's Knox? What's going on? Who's the kid behind you? Where are we?" Al looks down shaking violently. I step back as my left arm suddenly feels like deadweight. I limply force it up and realized it starts to dissolve like ribbons, just like the night Rage and Lucy left. I clutch it as I realized that's were my auto mail was. Winery sits me down and opens the case she has with her. "You carry our auto mails with us?" I ask her looking at my arm model and Ed's arm and leg. She smiles at me, "Always, just incase I need it." I look over at the boy as she gets to work, "Did you make his too?" She nods as I feel the nerves pinch together connecting with the wire. I flinch but smile, "I missed that."

We see Ekheart's ship fly over again and Al asks, "What is that Brother?" Ed looks down, "It's a rocket powered war ship, and it's armed." The four gasp and look at him. Ed goes on as I take a stop beside him, "They came to conquer this world and use any power they can take from us to fuel their own war." Al gasps and looks away, "So it's my fault." I look up, "Al, so you're the one who opened the portal here?" Al's eyes get wide and I and the long haired kid start to run after him.

"Alphonse!" The kid shouts as we catch up to him. I look over. He's gotta be maybe 12 or so. His long olive black hair spilt over his shoulders, he has a arm and keg that are made of auto mail and his pale purple eyes look over at me. "I'm Wrath's replacement." He tells me as we run. "You're so cute!" I yell out and he blushes a little. "Thank you…?" He asks as we keep going. In my peripheral vision I see armor poring out of Ekheart's ship and gunfire and explosions. "Wrath, please go find Edward and Al tell them I went to the front lines!" I shout pulling to the side as he nods at me.

"EAT MY SHINY AUTO MAIL YOU STUPID IDIOTS!" I yell slamming one of the armor's in the face as he falls down. I flip back a few times until I'm at our lines and I hear someone go, "GWEN!" I turn around. "UNCLE HAVOC! What's up man! I thought I told you to quiet smoking!" He sweats drops and smiles guiltily. Major Armstrong flips in beside me and starts ranting about his beautiful alchemy. None the less, he's getting the job done. "Hey Major!" I call to him. He looks over and I ask, "What does night bring?" He blinks and I clap my hands together and scream, "STORMS!" Dark purple lightening flies everywhere and strikes most of the armor's down in their place. I get dizzy and feel like I'm going to fall over. Until I hear boots clamping, and that familiar snap. As I slump over I feel someone haul me up bridal style with one arm and keep snapping with the other.

"Honestly Gwen if your going to jump in the front lines knows what you're getting yourself into." I look up as the person sets me down. "BROTHER!" I scream hugging Roy. He smiles and I hear Havoc say, "Yes he's back." Roy starts shouting orders as I smile, and then panic. "EDWARD! ALPHONSE!" And I run back to where Al and Wrath were disappearing off too.


	18. Everyone's blame

As I run back a piece of building falls over and lands in front of me. I jerk back and glare up at Ekheart's ship. I cal and thrust my hands down. A pillar of rock shoots out and sends me crashing into the ship in front of her. I can vaguely hear any thing over the wind but I do hear her shout, "ROTH!" I smirk for what its worth. I clap and the punch the roof of the ship. It starts to sway, and then Ekheart's own ship starts shooting it. I jump down ad clap on the slide of the building I was falling next to and it turns into a little slide. I jump up and look around to see Al walking by himself. "ALPHONSE!" I shoot the same time some else does.

I run over to Al and stand beside Ed. "I'm surprised you made it threw to the surface." Ed says playfully, but I can tell he's impressed. "It was Knox. He showed me all the ways out before hand." I blink a few times not getting what Al's saying. "Knox?" Edward asks. Al looks at us, "That's right; I made that Gate by transmuting them." I stumble back and Edward gasps softly. "Al," I hear him say, but it's strained. An explosion follow by screams and a gust of wind and dust stop our conversation.

We look over to see a building that's fallen over and a child's arm reaching for a teddy bear that's fallen out of the mess. Dead. They've all died. Al screams and run over. He claps and bends down but Edward jerks him back. "NO! You can't bring back the dead trying only brings more pain." Al's expression twitches in pain and he drops to his knees. "Brother, is all this, my fault? Why is it turning out this way? I just… I wanted…" Al's shaking his head and Ed puts a hand on his shoulder. "I know you were just trying to bring us back home." I bend down and take Al's hands, "Sweetheart the fact that Knox made that sacrifice was his choice. We don't blame you." I look up at Ed and he's looking up at the sky. "The other Al wanted to get us home too, fill like he did something meaningful. Knox wanted to be back where he belonged. We all had our excuses and they all seemed like goods reasons but no one thought it would lead to suffering like this." I look over at AL, "Besides their in a better place." I know I'm really trying to reassure myself about Knox, hoping he didn't go in to the Gates again. That he's watching over us right know. I look up myself and let a few tears slip down.

"I know none of us where looking for a war but a war has begun and all of us take the blame do you understand?" Ed's voice changed to commanding and a little cold. "That's why we have to defend this world as long as we're still alive." Al and I turn our heads to see Ed give a tiny smile. "We can't keep living like our own dreams are the only thing that matter. Okay?" Al nods and stands up. Ed reaches down but my face is still hidden. "Gwen?" Will we die? What's going to happen to us? Is Ekheart to strong? I was looking forward to see his smiling face and telling me its okay but… Ed hauls me up and I shake it off. "Right… let's go." I say leaving my blue jacket over the girls' arms. I look back over to the front lines, "Boys I'll meet you on Ekheart's ship boys." Ed catches my arm and spins me around. He leans in and kisses me and when he pulls back he says, "If you die I'll kill you understand?" I blush alot and nod as I turn around and run off.


	19. We end it and have a unplaned goodbye

I find Roy and yell, "Brother!" He looks over at me and smiles. "Come with me alright." "Yes Sir General Mustang sir!" I mock just a bit and smile. We run over and to Armstrong and Roy asks, "How's it coming?" Armstrong motions to the air craft. This was all we could manage on such sort notice." Roy looks at it and nods, "Its good enough." He lifts the flask of the flap and snaps sending it inflating up. I jump in and e jumps in behind me. We start to rise up as Riza sees up. She try's to run but Armstrong catches her. "Sorry Luietnet!" I call down and Roy follows with a, "Only room for us!" She grit her teeth and shouts back, "That's a lie you two get down here!"

We fly up to Ed and Al. Their hanging on the edge of their stone pillar. I panic and Roy snaps taking out the gun shooting at them. He turns back and calls, "If you going to strike do it know Fullmetal." We smile at them as Ed yells, "General!" They clap together and send the pillar into Ekheart's ship, immobilizing it. Roy and I jump off and the balloon flight off without us. "Way to bring your trouble home with you Fullmetal. Real nice." "So smart remarks already? Nice patch by the way, though it should've covered your mouth too." I laugh as Al says, "Sorry sir ignore him." Ed smriks over at me, "I'm glad that goodbye kiss didnt mean goodbye." Roy sounds shocked and a little mad, "WHAT KISS?" I sweat drop and i fell my hair shoot up and o say, "Nothing Brother!"

Roy snaps as the guns pop up to kill us. "Now go Fullmetal. I'll guard the entrance that's why I came." Ed smiles, "You don't have to tell me twice." And he starts to run off. Al and I call, "Wait for us!" And follow him but I hear Roy say as we go in, "I always knew you two were alive…" I turn around and yell back, "I always knew you wouldn't give up!" Then I disappear in the ship behind Ed and Al. Ed and I walk into Ekheart's main place where she sits on a throne looking pretty high and mighty for someone about to lose a battle.

"This world is completely foreign, not like my world at all." Ed glowers and says, "You're wrong about that Ekheart. People here laugh and weep just like you, live the same, die the same." She gets quiet and then jumps up and throws her hand out so that my left arm and Ed's right are caught in her alchemy. "There one thing I want to know! What made you start this attack? I thought the point was to use weapons from this world to conquer your own? So why would you wage war hear!" She grits her teeth, "I have to. This entire world must perish!" I scream at her, "But why?" "Because I fear it!" We both 'Tch' and get still. "Opening a door to a new world was thrilling at first, a utopia that could make us greater. But then I realized how different it was from our own. I got scared; this world is far too strong to be trusted. I have to destroy it now before it conquers us!" I shake and roar back at her, "That's ridiculous! This world doesn't have any reason to conquer yours!" "How can you know that?" Ed picks and yells, "Because we're humans like you!" "Liar," she shrieks, "You may wear the same skin as us but you're different. Your monsters!" "Now I know what kind of person you are!" Ed screams and claps slicing the bonds off.

I jump back and clap on the wall. I twirl my spears out of the shadows, smirking and charging at Ekheart. She mimics Ed's blade as I kick her in the jaw and she throws me back against the wall. I clap and catch the shadows and my blade comes back. I slice at her while Ed does as well and her armor protects her. We punch, kick and push her back against the door. She claps and says, "Let's end this." She grabs the door handle and yanks it open as more armored suits poor pout. "No." I whisper. Ed looks around then Ekheart says, "Its human nature. We can't accept what we don't see in ourselves. We fear it, reject it and that is the beginning of war. When I look at you two, I see monsters. That is why I can take your lives." Ed and I stand back to back with each other surrounded by the armor. "KILL THEM!" I'm shaking but Ed looks at me as the armor sits still. They turn around and start walking to her. "What—." Al walks in the door, "Alchemy gives us all sorts of abilities, and this is one of mine." They back her into the corner and she goes into hectares blaring, "Don't touch me what are you doing! Get away! GET AWAY!" Al looks at me, "Close your eyes Gwen." I close them as told and turn my head as she keeps screaming.

We jump on the other piece of the plane and the three of us turn back. "Ed, arnt you coming?" I ask looking at him and smiling. He claps and the ship splits apart. "What-." "I'm going to take what's left of these soldiers and go back to their world." I start to run but Al holds me back and shoots, "WHY YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO WITH THEM!" Ed looks at us and I started crying. Al's let go and is trying to get off himself but Roy holds us both back now. "I need you two to stay on this side and destroy the portal here too, so it can never be opened from this side. He starts to walk off and I yell, "ED GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US! YOU CANT LEAVE!" I fall on my knees and Ed looks back to see me with my hands and my face and me shaking badly. Roy is still holding Al back who starts crying as well and calls, "Brother come back! I JUST GOT YOU BACK YOU CANT GO! BROTHER!" The engine turns on and it flies off but not before Al and I get an idea.


	20. The final momment

I clap and a pathway shoots out. "Gwen what are you doing!" Roy calls. "I'm going to the other world to make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself." I run as fast as I can and I feel Al's footsteps right behind me. We jump in and Roy yells at us, "You better know what your doing!" "GOODBYE BROTHER!" I wave and smile even though I feel the tears still on my cheeks. He smiles and waves, "You a good kid Gwen!" "Love you too!" I scream back as he smiles. I feel like I didn't do something though. Oh that's right… "TELL WRINEY I OWN HER FOR THE AUTO MAIL JOURNALS!" He nods and waves. Al put a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" I grip his hand, "I should be. Who knows, maybe we'll go back one day." We watch our city fade out of site. I smile even wider and look back at him, "Besides Al, we couldn't let Ed be the hero all by himself now could we?"

Al jumps inside his old armor as I clap with what I'm guessing was the last of my Alchemy and hide in the shadows. "Hey Gwen…" I open my eyes, "Yeah Al?" "I remember…" I smile and jump up and down then remembered I was supposed be hidden. For the rest of the way Al and I stay quiet and still. Then we feel the plane shake and land and Al falls on his butt out the open door. I jump out and help him sit up right because we're supposed to surprise Edward. But when I see the other Alphonse with a shot to the stomach and a blood soaked shirt, I run over and hold him. I heard Al gasp but he doesn't say anything. The other pairs of doors open and Ekheart comes out covered in the Gates hands that look like slimy mud. She sees me and says, "Open the Gates! Open them again! I MUST DESTROY YOUR WORLD!" Then I hear a gun shot and turn around to see Hughes with a gun aimed at her head. She slumps over and I look at him, "Thank you." He nods and I see a few other soldiers behind him and Househoffer off to the side. "Arrest him." I command the other soldiers. They do and now it's just Hughes, me, Al, and the other Al with Chairlady Ekheart's body in between all of us. I set Alphonse down and walk over to the armor. "You okay Al?" I barely see his eyes, "J-just fine." The doors open again and Ed steps out. Hughes looks over at him, "Edward? Why did you come back?" Al pipes up as I duck behind him, "He came back to destroy the Gates."

Ed looks over at us but still can't see me. "So Al you transmuted your soul again? How long till you fade out this time?" Al punches the head off and smiles at Ed. "AL?" Al's smile gets even bigger. "I jumped on your ship the last minute Brother. Then I hid inside this armor so you wouldn't find me. General Mustang should be destroying the Gate on the other side right now. And we're going to destroy it on this side right?" Ed looks somewhat sad, "But you won't be able to go home now." As they talk I jump up and slip around the side of the ship waiting for Al's cue. Alphonse jumps out of the armor and smiles as he goes on. "I want to be by your side brother, no matter what. I wantta see the same things and learn what you learn. And keep on journeying together, like those years we spent searching for the Stone. Despite all our hardships, those were the best times we had." Ed gasps and says, "Al are you telling me your memories back?" Al's smile holds, "Mmhm. When I left our own world I think." Ed gives the smallest chuckle, "Equivalent Exchange huh... How do you think Gwen feels on the other side right now? I didn't mean to leave her, I didn't mean for you to leave her… I guess its not going to work out now."

Al winks over at the shadows and I walk out to them, "Well unless there's ANOTHER Gwen I don't know about I'd say I'm doing pretty good." I walk over to Alphonse and prop my elbow on his shoulder. Ed blinks a few times and then smiles like he did when we were little. "You came!" I smile and punch his arm, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. The three of us, we're family and family stays together." Ed smiles and stands up, "Breaking down this Gates going to be pretty hard without Alchemy." Al smiles and looks up with Ed and I. "Between the three of us, I'm sure we'll figure it out."

My dance came to a stop with the music. I put our flowers down on Alphonse grave. We wait to make sure we're the last ones here. We had a lot of our friends on this side come like Lucy and Gracia and Hughes. Heck Even Rage showed up for a bit before telling me she needed to speak with me when we got back to the house. I stand up and walk over to Ed and Al, "Ready boys?" They nod and we go back to the house. Rage and Envy stand their looking human as ever. Rage smiles at while Envy just glares. "Listen, were not going to stop fighting you. Just because we're here doesn't mean we're anymore friends than we were in Shamballa." Envy says meanly. Rage picks up with, "And shall we ever meet again, well let's see what happens then." They start to walk out and I notice their dressed for a wedding not a funeral. "Where are ya'll going?" I call out the door. Rage flashes her left hand back at me, "To get married. The best of luck to you Gwen. I know we'll meet again some day!"

Lucy decided to stay with Gracia. She wanted to help with Maze and Garcia's new baby. I told her to stay out of trouble and to be carful and she just nods and she would. I had changed into what looked like my old military uniform. Black clutch pants at the knees and a long black jacket over a gypsy shirt. Ed's still in what he's wearing but we decided Al kindda stuck out with what he was wearing so we gave him pants and a shirt like Ed's but with a gray jacket. I look back at the house for one last time and sigh.

I wave for the truck to pull over it does and as I talk to them for a minute they say its okay for us to ride. I see a boy that looks like Wrath next to Kristi. When we jump in I see how uneasy Ed and Al were about Scar and Lust. Laugh at them and nod. But I turn back to the boy who's staring at Al, "What's your name?" "Wrath." "I knew it." He smiles and waves at Al and I then glares at Ed. He turns away and the three of us go into conversation.

Al looks at Ed, "So what know Brother?" "Well first we have to find that uranium bomb and destroy it. No weapon like that should exist here." Al looks at me and says, "You know they say another big war here is inevitable, and from everything that's going on maybe their right. Do you really think we should get involved in their battles?" Before I can answer Edward says, "Like I said Al, we can't keep thinking that we're all that matter; that the world has nothing to do with us. That goes for both sides of the gate. This is the world we live in now, its home. And we have to do our part." The three of us smile at each other and the truck waves off into the night.


	21. Forward for the thrid story

_They've done the imposable._

We've made it threw the Gates. Living in Germany and traveling like we used to.

_They've made it threw the hardest times. _

The three of us, we're all we have left.

_But what happens,_

Nothing can go wrong.

_When their past _

We'll always be fighting together, for the fallen, for those on the other side. For innocents and everyone else good or bad.

_Comes back to haunt them_

Because I will never turn my back on some one that needs me.

_In their present? _

"Edward, Alphonse? What was that?"

The Third story ends it all! If you like the last two you'll love this one. No it does not follow any story line from any Fullmetal but I made it myself! Check it out!

SPEACIL THANKS TO!:

**Gwen Roth **

**Edward Elric **

**Alphonse Elric**

**Roy Mustang **

**Maze Hughes **

**Gracia Hughes **

**Riza Hawkeye**

**Jean Havoc**

**Lucy Roth **

**Rage**

**Envy **

**Hohenheim **

**Wrath **

**Scar **

**Lust **

**The armor dudes! **

**And especially YOUUUU~~~~! **

**I don't own FMA or CoS!**


End file.
